Talk:All or Nothing
Non-crit observations The -50 wisdom applies to everyone in the game. It does not visibly modify AP/MP loss resistance, but it is fairly likely it does. - Dashiva 13:47, 24 February 2006 (UTC) The +x damage applies only to enemies. - Dashiva 13:47, 24 February 2006 (UTC) Added update information. Some of the numbers may be slightly off. If you get a better chance than I to check, that would be fantastic. BadMrMojo 17:18, 24 February 2006 (UTC) :Sorry to ask this, but where do you spot this -50 wisdom? Either it isn't mentioned on the page, or this is no longer availible. I use this now and then, and I have never experinced wisdom loss. --Eli-Wolf 20:59, 10 August 2008 (UTC) ::I used to use this all the time, Eli-Wolf. On a normal hit, it would either give a 50 wisdom penalty to all players on the map, or a damage bonus to all enemies. On a critical hit, it would do earth damage and heal all players on the map. It had a base of 1/3 crits, but with 1/2, it seemed to get a crit more than anything else. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 10:03, 11 August 2008 (UTC) :::The above notes are old, Eli-Wolf. The +damage and –wisdom effects have been removed from the spell with the 1.20 update. --Lirielle 11:19, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Healing Since so many people refuse to believe there's nothing special about the AoN heal, here are the data from one test. The results should speak for themselves. * 80+109 strength, 0+52 intelligence, no resist or other effects. Level 1 AoN. * Observed damage: 5, 8, 11, 14, 17, 20 * Observed healing: 3, 4, 6, 7, 9, 10 * 80+52 strength, 0+132 intelligence, no resist or other effects. Level 1 AoN. * Observed damage: 4, 7, 9, 11, 14, 16 * Observed healing: 4, 7, 9, 11, 14, 16 *10-02-07: After some experimentation with this spell at level 6, it appears that the damage done to the caster is much higher than what is done to the monsters. What could be happening could be attributed to the range of damage, since at lvl 6 the spell does 4-36 and a long series of unlucky hits, but it seems like I always take much more damage than the monsters. The most I've seen it do is 220 to a monster, but upwards of 3-400 to me. Thoughts? Have you thought of resists? Maybe you forgot about them, or have weakness to them :o :Isn't it also possible due to the range? As far as I recall, spells like burning arrow harms more the closer to the center you are. It DOES seem pretty retarded that it should work like this, but to me it seems to be the only possible explanation. From what I've experinced, it seems unlikely that it is simply due to bad luck that you always lose more life than the opponent. --Eli-Wolf 20:48, 10 August 2008 (UTC) Have you considered the effects of strength? is it posable that you take more damage then monsters simply becuse you have much more strength? Xcmer 08:13, 9 December 2008 (UTC)